La sonrisa de Sarada
by Lulufma
Summary: Y mientras la sangre se desprendía del labio inferior de la Uchiha, Kawaki no pudo evitar pensar que se veía bonita y que podría considerarla una rival. [Leve KawaSara]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto/Boruto me pertenecen, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto/Ikemoto.

* * *

 _ **"La sonrisa de Sarada"**_

* * *

— _Viñeta—_

* * *

.

Si el camino a convertirse en Hokage consistía en meter las narices en asuntos que no le incumbían, entonces Sarada Uchiha estaba haciendo un mérito increíble para lograrlo.

No, él no quería comer _taiyakis_ con ella, tampoco quería salir con su amiga obesa de compras, menos quería pasear por la aldea con su equipo de perdedores; ni siquiera quería seguir quedándose en una aldea donde todos fingían armonía, paz y confraternidad. Realmente no esperaba el momento de largarse de esa aldea y trazar su propio destino marcado por la venganza y el sufrimiento.

Kawaki, quien transitaba por la aldea en busca de algo qué comer, paró en seco y olfateó: era la Uchiha.

Se quedó quieto hasta que la muchacha de vestido rojo hizo su aparición. Sarada se plantó frente a él, con una sonrisa en el rostro y los brazos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda. Kawaki estaba impactado: no entendía cómo una niña con los ojos tan profundos y penetrantes podía sonreír de tal forma, radiante. Como si un feroz león tuviera comportamientos de un gatito. Su personalidad no encajaba con su apariencia. Para él, ello solo podía significar que ella lo estaba engañando y que seguro su objetivo era extraerle información para informárselo al Hokage y congraciarse con él.

—Me preguntaba si… —Sarada interrumpió sus pensamientos—, te interesaría entrenar taijutsu conmigo.

Él recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, a sabiendas que ese gesto en particular le molestaba a la kunoichi.

—¿Y por qué debería entrenar contigo? Solo eres una niña engreída y enclenque.

En su rostro se le veía el sobreesfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no ofenderse. Ella era una orgullosa, así eran los Uchihas; sin embargo, parpadeó y su gesto cambió a uno más relajado.

—Debes hacerlo porque yo soy aspirante a Hokage; tengo que ser la más fuerte y debo reconocer que eres unos de los chicos más hábiles de aquí.

La muchacha le sonreía ingenua, ¿de dónde había sacado ese lado tan masoquista?

—¿Qué es toda esa mierda de ser Hokage? Ese rubio tarado solo dice tonterías sobre lazos y más mierda.

—¡N-no te burles del Séptimo! —contestó alterada—. Yo, eh, si vienes conmigo te prometo que te invitaré esos postres que te gustan todos los fines de semana, ¿te parece?

Kawaki se le acercó con el único fin de molestarla, pero ella no retrocedió ni un centímetro ante su desafío. La muchacha tenía agallas, debía de admitirlo pero, ¿fuerte?

—Te veo mañana en el campo de entrenamiento tres a las nueve de la mañana.

Ella no disimuló el júbilo y le sonrió con todos los dientes. Unos teriyakis no le vendrían mal, pero aceptó su propuesta más por el hecho de humillarla y ponerla en su sitio de una buena vez.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

.

El viento soplaba hacia el lado derecho y la brisa solo ambientaba el lugar como si de un encuentro legendario de rivales se tratara. Para Kawaki este solo era un pasatiempo, después de todo, le gustaba poner en su sitio a los niños mimados como el Uzumaki y la Uchiha; para Sarada este enfrentamiento significaba todo para ella, al fin se volvería a medir con un rival experimentado y autoevaluaría el trabajo que había realizado para mejorar desde los exámenes chunin donde había quedado en tercer lugar.

—Si tengo que golpearte en la cara lo haré, ¿me oyes?

Sarada sonrió, a veces la rudeza de Kawaki le resultaba tierna.

—Yo no te puse restricciones —comentó con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba en posición de lucha—. Además, también golpearé tu rostro si bajas la guardia.

Kawaki rio, la niña tenía más agallas de lo que pensaba.

Sarada fue la primera en aventarse, sorprendiendo a Kawaki por su notoria agilidad. Para él no fue problema, claro que le sorprendió, pero no lo superaba ni de lejos. Kawaki y Sarada intercambiaron puños para luego alejarse, midiéndose.

De nuevo fue la kunoichi quien intentó acercarse pero no pudo asestarle el golpe que tenía premeditado. _Lo piensa mucho_ , pensó Kawaki. Él la dejó continuar, mirándola con las manos en los bolsillos. Sarada se encrespó y volvió a correr hacia él, esta vez intentando con las piernas. Esquivó con facilidad sus patadas hasta que la vio alzar la pierna casi a ochenta grados. Su vista se clavó en su pie y avergonzado, notó que portaba un short. Siempre había pensado que no llevaba más que ropa interior debajo de ese corto vestido.

Intercambiaron un par de puños y patadas hasta que Kawaki consideró adecuado por fin empezar a atacar. Empezó con un golpe lento el cual ella atajó con facilidad, elevó la potencia así como la rapidez, sin embargo ella paró en seco todos sus ataques.

La había estado subestimando y lo peor es que no estaba haciendo uso de su Sharingan.

Transcurrido media hora del enfrentamiento, Kawaki pudo confirmar el punto ciego de la Uchiha: su izquierda diagonal. Preparó el puño y lo dirigió contra ella; tal como supuso, ella no logró advertir el puño que tocó su mejilla y que se quedó allí por dos segundos antes de que lograra desestabilizarla y tirarla al suelo.

Él sonrió, triunfante, pero así como Sarada no logró advertir ese golpe, él tampoco vio venir la ola de culpa que lo invadió al verla cabizbaja sentada sobre el suelo.

—Oye… —la llamó a su modo.

Él no se iba a disculpar, era un enfrentamiento, no tenía por qué. Entonces, ¿por qué alguien dentro de él quería hacerlo?

Sarada se acomodó las gafas y levantó el rostro, mirándolo fijamente. Pensó que le lanzaría una grosería o que se abalanzaría contra él para poder devolverle el golpe, pero lejos de ello le mostró la misma sonrisa de siempre solo que esta tenía algo especial que las otras no. Tenía su sangre. Le había roto el labio y ella le sonreía como si se hubiera tratado de un tropiezo.

Esa niña… se veía bonita con el rostro sucio y la sangre escurriendo de su labio inferior.

—Fue un buen golpe —dijo y se paró sin más.

Kawaki no salía del asombro, pensó en parar la pelea pero ella volvió a colocarse en guardia. No sería justo para Sarada cortar la pelea, y sinceramente, para él tampoco; quería ver qué más tenía escondido.

Sarada esperó a que él se pusiera en guardia y atacó mucho más rápido que antes. Ella también había descubierto su punto ciego: su centro.

—Casi —le dijo, conteniendo su puño y aventándola lejos.

Separados dos metros de distancia, Kawaki pensó en repetir el golpe (esta vez con menos ferocidad) contra su diagonal izquierda.

Por primera vez fue él quien se dirigió hacia ella. Sarada lo esperó, atenta, concentrada, decidida a detener el golpe y devolvérselo en ese mismo instante.

El puño de Kawaki quedó suspendido en el aire y frente a él ya no se encontraba una muchacha de mirada feroz. Se encontraba un hombre alto, con gesto adusto quien lo observaba con rencor contenido.

 _¡¿Cómo?!_ Kawaki no lo había sentido llegar.

Si había pensado alguna vez que los ojos de Sarada eran fríos y severos, los de ese hombre eran infinitamente veces peor.

—¡Papá!

No podía ser de otra forma.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó el hombre, soltándolo y acariciando la cabeza de Sarada.

¿Todos los Uchiha eran así? ¿De aspecto tenebroso y carácter débil?

—¿Eh?… un amigo —explicó. Kawaki estuvo a punto de rebatir eso sino fuera por el hombre que no le quitaba la mirada de encima—. ¿Papá cuando regresaste? —preguntó ella, pero el hombre no contestó—. ¿Papá? Solo estábamos entrenando.

El hombre giró para encarar a su hija y frunció el ceño tras verle el rostro. Kawaki entendió que debía estar molesto y lo mejor era no interferir ni dar explicaciones. Su mano se elevó hasta el rostro de Sarada y presionó sobre su labio sangrante, provocando en ella un gesto de molestia y dolor.

—Vámonos a casa —dijo y le dio la espalda a ambos.

El rostro alegre y adolorido de Sarada cambió de inmediato a uno mucho más triste y confuso.

—Pero papá…

—Tu mamá está esperando. Vamos —dijo, o más bien, ordenó.

Sarada se mordió el labio inferior (el lado que no estaba sangrando) de la impotencia. No quería quedar como una niña consentida ni sobreprotegida pero tampoco quería desobedecer a su padre, así él no la haya criado, Sarada sabía que debía guardarle respeto.

—Oye… podemos continuarlo después. No hemos acabado.

Kawaki no supo por qué dijo eso y cuando se lo preguntó, ya lo había hecho. La sonrisa de Sarada tras sus palabras contestó a su interrogante. ¡Qué fácil era hacerla sonreír!

—¡Ah! —exclamó visiblemente alegre—. Gracias.

La kunoichi tuvo que halar del brazo de su padre para que este despegara los ojos de él.

Los Uchihas realmente eran dignos de temer.

¿Y ahora quién le pagaría los teriyakis?

Bueno, aún le quedaba el tonto del Séptimo.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Así como en su momento Sakura fue mi inspiración, ahora lo es la Ensaladita ;-;

No sé por qué me gusta tanto el KawaSara, ay, ayúdame Diosito.

Seguiré escribiendo de ellos, ¿quién dijo que quiere más?

 **~Lulu~**


End file.
